User blog:Imma Rusher/Loving Love Itself
Hey, so, I'm gonna make a new fanfic. I know the title don't seem like a Kick love, but it is a Kick love, and it will be the cutest and sweetest romance you'll ever read! (conceited mode) Kim's POV The crowd has gone pretty wild. Well, this is my 16th victory against my own dojo, the Black Dragons. Oops, make it the 17th times. Well, since I left the Black Dragons things had change. I see everything on a very different perspective now. I date better boys than the jerks that just using me, I hang out with better friends, and I don't care if they are the biggest losers on earth. Cause they're not. They're just so awesome. I have Milton, the brightest from all of us. Eddie, he always makes me laugh. Jerry, the very confused but loyal friends. Rudy, he's like a brother to me. And Jack, well, the best student in the dojo, the cool skater, my best friend. And I kinda, sorta have a slight feeling to him. Just little one. I guess. Well, I have to admit moving to the Bobby Wasabi dojo was the best thing that ever happened to me. "Hello, earth to Kim, earth to Kim. Are you going to stare at us with that creepy look forever?" and then I realized I was staring at them. Well, until Milton snapped his fingers at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. Kinda caught up in the moment," "So, considering our dojo won, you guys wanna go to the movies? I'll call Kelsey and Grace, too. You know, to share the joy," "Yeah, and braggin to them so you can hit on the girls? Come on, Jerry, we all knew your lame trick" I kinda mad at the fact he's using our vistory to hit on my friends. "Wait, I was just wanna share our victory but that sounds like a great idea! Thanks, Kim, you make a great sidekick," it seems like we gave Jerry a chance to hit on girls. "Yeah, that's the Jerry we all knew. I'll contact Julie and ask her to come with us, if you guys don't mind," "Yeah, Milton, sounds like a great idea, so, Saturday night?" Awh. Jack gave his puppy eye look so we all agree, and it works. Ironically. "Yeah, Saturday sounds, cool. See ya this weekend!" I was just about to leave when Jack came over and asked me to walk home, with him. Jack's POV "So, can I walk home with you? Maybe we can stop by to get some cheeseburgers?" and she bit her lower lip. She always did that when I ask her out or something. But I like it. It's kinda cute. Stop. I, Jack Brewer, called a girl, cute? Okay, I admit, I hae a slightly little crush on her. Just a little one. But I just ignored it. Probably because I don't wanna ruin our friendship. "Yeah, why not? Come on, let's go," And we start make our way home. On the way to Kim's house, we were chatting non-stop. "I can't believe this! You, the strongest girl in our grade, probably in Seaford High, are scared of heights? Seriously?" "Yeah, just heights. Whenever I went on a flight or something, I will a total break down right one the spot. And what about you? The most talented karate student are phobia of a clown! I mean, how scary can they be?" "Hey, they were. The white makeup, the big red nose, the colourful hair, it's just, freaks me out," "Yea, yeah. Hey, we're here. Wanna come in?" "Nah, I wanna catch up with the guys tonight. We're having a sleepover at the dojo," oh my god, why did I told that, it was suppose to be a secret! "Sleepover? Do you guys mind if I join you?" Oh, how can I turn her down. "I won't think the guys will be happy about it, but, yeah sure, do come and join us. it will be, fun," I guess. The guys are going to kill me! "See ya guyr tonight then, and, I'll bring ya guys some surprise" Oh boy. This can't be good. "Ye-ah. Well, see ya," 'Dun, dun, dun... well, what happened? What is Kim's surprise? Lame, I know. Well, chapter 2 will be much better. I hope. Well, bye, for now. See ya! ' Category:Blog posts